vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giratina
|-|Origin Forme= |-|Altered Forme= Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Giratina Origin: Pokemon (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) Gender: Genderless Age: As old as creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokemon, Renegade Pokemon, Antimatter, Lord Giratina, Dragon said to govern antimatter, Lord of the Reverse World, Ruler of the Distortion World Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Strength, Super Speed, Supernatural Durability, Invulnerability (Immune to Normal and Fighting attacks due to being part ghost, implied that the Creation Trio can only be hurt by Pokemon at their level), Flight, Teleportation, Intangibility, Energy Manipulation (can fire energy beams; Dragon Breath ignores conventional attack potency, returning the damage taken and increasing the damage the attack does), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Restricted to the Distortion World; used to seal Dialga and Palkia in rock in), Elemental Manipulation (fire, wind, lightning and earth), Transmutation (likely creates boulders out of its energy via Ancient Power to attack, not unlike Dialga), Portal Generation (bfr), Spatial Distortion (Can do so via its dark aura; Its portal was going to destroy both the Universe and Distortion World in Platinum this way; Can do so by its mere presence), Aura (when coming out of its portal, canon art gives it a red aura), Reality Warping (repaired pillar and possibly the entire Distortion World, actively repairs both worlds; created the Distortion World), Darkness Manipulation (ignores durability; used to create weapon constructs it can control at will, such as spears and crescent blades. Otherwise in the form of energy blasts), Space-Time Manipulation (created the Distortion World, its battle with Dialga and Palkia was destabilizing the space-time of Arceus's dimension), Clairvoyance/Catoptromancy (Can see into the Pokemon World this way), Telepathy (This hidden ability allows it to avoid attacks), Sensing (reacted to Arceus from several floors away, sensed Shaymin and Dialga on separate instances in and outside its own dimension), Shapeshifting (can alter the shape of its wings, whether into claws or spikes, its very form changes depending on gravity), Causality Manipulation (Whatever it does in the Distortion World, is reflected in the Pokemon World), Acausality (Completely unaffected by a Time loop within the Distortion World, is completely unaffected by the strange laws of its own world, unlike those who venture into it), Poison Resistance (Flew through a poisonous cloud whilst chasing after Dialga and was completely unaffected), Power Negation (as long as it exists, neither world can be destroyed), Illusion Creation (May appear as a shadow when visiting the World), Omnipresence (likely 4-Dimensional as it is the Distortion World itself and if it dies, it destroys the Pokemon and Distortion Worlds) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Roughly on par with the sealed Palkia and Dialga) | At least Universe level+ (Created the shadowy parallel universe known as the Distortion World, in which all laws of the universe are moot, Was destroying the Pokemon Universe and the Distortion World via spatial Distortion generated with a portal it created.) Speed: Infinite Speed (Is equal to and has fought Dialga and Palkia) | Likely Immeasurable (Supposedly exists beyond the material universe in a realm where all laws of the universe are distorted and different) Lifting Strength: Class K+ (Stalemated Zero's ship with Raw physical strength) Striking Strength: Universal+ Class (Equal to and Palkia and Dialga, whom can tear apart the space-time continuum of the Universe, destroying it in the process) Durability: Universe level+ | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high, as it directly fought against Dialga and Palkia Range: Multi-Universal via combat (In a future event it destroyed two regions from Arceus's dimension with its fight with Dialga and Palkia), Multi-Universal through certain abilities and within the Distortion World (Can travel between Worlds freely, whatever it does in the Distortion World is reflected in the Pokemon World, can see across Universes via reflections etc.) Standard Equipment: Griseous Orb (used to enter Origin Forme outside of the Distortion World) Intelligence: Very high, as it is aware of the Real World and the existence of Dialga and Palkia and their powers, as well as various Pokemon and humans, and is capable of strategically using the effects it causes to the Real World through the Distortion World to its advantage. Weaknesses: Giratina is weak against Dragon, Fairy, Ghost, Dark, and Ice-Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Shadow Force: Giratina can vanish and ambush its foes almost immediately. -Will-O-Wisp: Giratina can shoot a blue fireball from its mouth. -Aura Sphere: Giratina can draw from its Aura and fire a powerful energy sphere. -Dragon Claw: (In Origin Forme) One of the foremost spikes on the side of its own body becomes infused with Dragon-type energy and Giratina charges at its opponent to violently strike with said spike. -Anti-Matter Manipulation: In the Distortion World, Giratina can manipulate anti-matter. Affecting the Distortion World will also affect the Real World. -Altered Forme: When leaving the Reverse World, Giratina adapts to gravity and goes into an altered form. However, this limits what it can do. Key: Sealed Form | Unsealed Form Gallery TT2Kpzl.gif|Stated to be equal to Dialga and Palkia. PDP V8 078.jpg|Altered Form Giratina using its portal offensively, destroying the world in in the process. Others Respect thread (Part 1) Respect Thread (Part 2) Respect Thread (Part 3) Notable Victories: Galactus Galactus' profile Notable Losses: Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) (Thanos' profile) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 2 Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Telepaths Category:Causality Users Category:Shapeshifters